Following the discovery of the glycine binding site coupled to the NMDA receptor at the level of CNS, it has been suggested that a deficiency in glycinergic and/or glutaminergic transmission at the level of the NMDA receptor is one of the causes of diseases that involve cognitive and memory disorders such as autism, children learning disorders, schizophrenia and Alzheimer's disease.
Substances which are capable of enhancing glycinergic transmission are thus able of improving the cognitive disorders and mnestic disorders accompanying these diseases.